


Just my luck

by ArisTHOTle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Superman AU, Superman!yuuri, Viktor dense asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTHOTle/pseuds/ArisTHOTle
Summary: Superman already started walking towards the balcony, when Viktor's voice stopped him. "Do you always check up on people you save?""Hm..-" Superman smirked. "No. You are an exeption,"Or superman au where yuuri acts confident and regrets it, viktor dense as much as he can be, and phichit just tries to be a good friend.





	Just my luck

Yuuri woke up at half past five, just like every single morning before. Working for his boss was hard, but Yuuri loved being a reporter. 

He washed himself and got dressed, before he took the bus to work. It wasn't far, but it saved him time.

Yuuri sighed as he entered the building, then an office.

Viktor Nikiforov sat on the chair, already looking into articles for the day's newspaper. A hand went through his silver hair as he struggled with finding something good.

"Yuuri!" the cheerful voice greeted him. "You're two minutes late," 

"Sorry," he apologized and fixed his glasses. "I had some trouble on the road," actually it wasn't the entire truth. He stopped a robber that took a woman's purse. You know - the usual.

"The normal excuse," Viktor sighed and shook his head. "Do you have anything for me?" Yuuri nodded and took a few papers out of the black folder he was holding in his hands. 

"Superman saves the day again," Yuuri said with a smile. "Apparently an organization tried infiltrating military to get the newest weapons," he added. Viktor looked at him from the corner of his eye, then quickly scanned the words on the paper. 

"You know," Viktor put down the paper and stood up. "You seem to know a lot about Superman," his hands were placed on the table and looked Yuuri directly in the eye. "It's not that I'm not grateful to have such a skillful reporter as my worker, but it also worries me,"

Yuuri was used to this. Viktor always asked about how he managed to get such detailed information about the attacks and Yuuri always shrugged it off, saying he knows a friend. And knowing Viktor, Yuuri knew this wouldn't satisfy the man in front of him this time. 

"I just know how to convince people to tell me, boss. I'm just that good," Yuuri replied, smiling at his boss. Viktor didn't seem pleased with the answer so he sighed. 

"I'm worried you might get into trouble if you keep this up," Viktor replied. 

"I will be fine, don't worry!" Yuuri assured the man and waved, before he left the office, letting out the breath he was holding. 

"Was he trying to figure out how you know so much about Superman again?" another voice interrupted his thoughts as he saw his best friend and also roommate, Phichit. 

"It's been a routine since I started working here, so no surprise there," Yuuri laughed and sat down at his table. "It gets a little tougher to figure out an excuse everyday, you know? I'm slowly running out,"

Phichit just smiled. "I believe you. Besides if he found out, what do you think he'd do?"

"I don't know and I don't really want to know," Yuuri said and turned on his computer. 

"I wasn't talking about that secret," Phichit leaned on the edge of the table. "I was talking about the massive crush on him," 

The office was already crowded, though it was still early in the morning. Because of the bustling in the room, nobody paid attention to the two men's conversation. 

If you asked anyone in the office, they would tell you that Yuuri was crushing on Viktor everyday more. It was so obvious, it was already painful.

"I will murder you," Yuuri groaned.

"You bruise, but you don't kill," the other shot back and stuck out his tongue. Yuuri just rolled his eyes and started writing another article.

\---------------

The clock showed three and Yuuri was finally able to breathe, because his shift was finally done. Phichit's already gone home and Yuuri was happy to go home too. The night was quite wild, since all of those men. It's not like Yuuri almost lost, but the fight wasn't easy either.

"Yuuri?" Viktor's voice sounded through the room. "Could you meet me in my office?"

Yuuri had no idea what was this about, but obeyed his boss and met him there. Viktor was leaning on the table, looking down at his phone, scrolling through something.

"You wanted to see me?" Yuuri closed the door behind him, totally muffing the loud chatter from the outside. Viktor sighed and shook his head. "I need you to tell me how you get information for your articles," Viktor said.

Yuuri's eyes widened. "As I said, I know how to convince people to tell me," 

"You know this isn't the answer I was looking for," Viktor sadly ran his hand through his hair, messing it up a little. "Maybe I don't have a choice,"

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked, confused. He didn't know what Viktor meant and it kind of scared him. 

"You're fired," 

The shorter male didn't know what to say. Why would he be fired? Has he done something wrong?

"W-What?"

"You have to know, I'm doing this only because I have to, not because I want to," Viktor sighed. 

"W-Why?" Yuuri felt like crying. This was a job he really liked - mostly because he could stare at Viktor the whole day, but that was beside the point. The point was that Yuuri worked there for the past two years and he got used to the job. 

"Because finding out something the illegal way is not the way we do here and I don't know how you do it, so I'm really sorry," Viktor said. "If you tell me how you do it, then we can talk talk this out,.."

"You need to put more trust in me! I'm not ...-" Yuuri wanted to fight back, but Viktor just sighed. He brushed his silver hair back with one of his hands, exposing the other eye that was hidden.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri, I really am," 

Yuuri bit his lip, trying to hold tears in. He quickly picked up his things, before storming out of the building. Yuuri entered the apartment he shared with Phichit and found him in front of the TV watching the news about - you guessed it - Superman. 

"Wow you're popular," Phichit said with full mouth of ice cream and smiled at the other. He saw something was wrong, so he put the bowl down and hugged Yuuri, not really knowing what was happening. 

"Is everything okay?" he asked Yuuri, who just shook his head and started crying. He told his best friend everything from a to z, from start to finish.

"I'm so sorry, Yuuri," he said. "But he does have a point,"

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not even blaming him, it's just hard," Yuuri said and flopped down on the bed. "Knowing he didn't believe me, hurt even more," 

"Oh Yuuri," Phichit lay down next to him and smiled. "Everything will be okay, you just have to believe in yourself,"

"That is like the number one problem with me, " Yuuri muttered and sighed. 

"Maybe Yuuri should lay low for some time and Superman should go save the city one or two times," he said to cheer the other up. 

"Maybe," 

\------------

Yuuri did take off in his superhero outfit later that day to clear his mind by flying who knows where, but it was then that his super hearing caught screaming. 

He sped up and saw what was happening. A big fire has come out of no where and the worst part was that the building on fire was the headquarters of Daily planet. 

Yuuri landed right next to the firemen who tried to extinguish the fire, but they were shouting something. Yuuri counted every person that was supposed to work that afternoon and  saw everyone of his collegues out of the building, exept one.

Viktor. 

Where was he? 

He always rotted in his office all day long and it didn't seem like he went home, so that is when Yuuri flew right into the burning building. He looked through all of the floors, right when he heard a few yelps from the bathroom. 

The rooms were full of smoke and a normal human couldn't last long. That was what Yuuri worried the most. Where was Viktor?! 

Yuuri kicked down the door, seeing the wounded Viktor in the corner of the bathroom, struggling to breathe. He was caughing his lungs out and Yuuri felt like his heart stopped at the sight of his crush nearly suffocating with the smoke. 

Bathroom had no windows and it was totally shut down from the outside, the only way out was through the door. The door was heavily guarded by hot flames that forbid anyone to get in or out. Exept the superhero. Viktor noticed him and smiled before he fell forward, his eyes closing in the process. Yuuri's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed the limb body and flew out. He just hoped Viktor didn't breathe in too much of the smoke. 

The superhero held the other close to him, not wanting to go as the help came, but he did and sighed. He really hoped Viktor would be okay. 

"Superman, look here!"

"Did you rescue Viktor Nikiforov?!"

"Can we get an interview?"

The news reporters were pouring in on him from left and right and Yuuri just flew up, not wanting to answer any questions.

He needed to be alone. Though Viktor did hurt him, he couldn't erase the image of the way he looked at Yuuri right before he passed out from his mind. The only thing Yuuri hoped that moment was that Viktor would be all right. 

It was hard for him, being fired like this, when he knew he wasn't doing anything illegal, but he understood Viktor's reasons. He himself would do the same if it was the other way around.

He sat at the highest building in Metropolis as he watched the sunset. "Get better, Viktor,"

\-------------

The next day as Yuuri woke up, he felt out of place. Phichit made sure he spoiled Yuuri with pancakes in hope his friend would get cheered up, but nothing worked. 

"Why is the hero of the city so down? You seriously have to put some effort into smiling," Phichit pushed the corners of Yuuri's mouth up and Yuuri made a grimace. 

Phichit gave up on trying, but then Chris texted him the thing that knew could cheer up Yuuri. "Hey, Chris just texted. Viktor is awake and he is in a good state,"

Yuuri's frown automatically turned upside down. "I need to see him!"

"What?! Yuuri!" he was too late as the other already flew out of the window with his costume on. Phichit just sighed. "Who would have thought someone can be so in love?"

Yuuri used his x-ray vision to figure out which room was Viktor's and landed on the balcony - which the room thankfully had. Viktor looked in his direction the moment Yuuri's feet touched the ground. 

Now it Viktor's turn to be surpised as he let out a small gasp. Aside from a few burns, Viktor seemed fine. Of course he must've felt like something heavy was dropped onto him.

Superman opened up the door of the balcony and smiled at the patient. "How are you feeling?" 

"I-I..-" Viktor never thought he would encounter Superman, especially when the hero would come to check up on him. "I-I'm fine,"

VIktor avoided Superman's brown eyes as he got closer to the bed. "You sure? You seemed in a bad condition when I got you out of there," Superman wasn't sure how much he should pry into this, but he had to make sure Viktor was all right.

"I'm okay, don't worry. Thank you for saving me," Viktor replied and smiled at the hero. "I wouldn't have survived if you didn't come when you did,"

This helped Superman relax a bit. "I'm glad I was there in time."

He already started walking towards the balcony, when Viktor's voice stopped him. "Do you always check up on people you save?" 

"Hm..-" Superman smirked. "No. You are an exeption," then winked. Viktor blushed and for the first time he was glad he also had burns on his face, so the blush couldn't be seen.

"O-Oh," 

With that Superman left. 

\------------

Yuuri paced up and down the room. "Why would I wink at him?! That's just stupid?!" he couldn't figure out what was going on through his head. Between his rant to himself he kept switching between English and Japanese, so nobody could actually get what he was talking about. Phichit was out with a friend and Yuuri was glad that he had some time for himself, though he would want someone to talk to. 

He was overjoyed Viktor was good. If he wasn't, Yuuri had no idea what he would do. Crush or not, Yuuri cared for Viktor, more than he was prepared to admit. The superhero took a deep breath, before shaking his head. 

He wasn't the biggest fan of television, so he just took off from the balcony and flew around a little. He loved flying, it felt like being free, to think about everything. 

~~~

Weeks passed and Viktor was finally home from the hospital, some burns still visible, but was okay overall. When Viktor entered his house, it was all quiet. 

Mila, a friend of his, took Makkachin in when she found out he was in the hospital. The house felt lonely without anyone jumping onto him, tackling him to the floor, giving him kisses all over until he couldn't breathe anymore. 

He still wondered how the fire in the headquaters actually happened. He hoped that the police could find what caused it, because he was as hell sure it wasn't an accident. 

Viktor decided that he would sleep the thoughts off and it was exactly what he did. For once he didn't have to care that he would have to wake up in the morning. 

Before he fell asleep, his thoughts wondered around a little and he remembered Yuuri. Viktor felt more than guilty for firing the poor boy and he couldn't say he had no interest in him. That was the actual intention of him doing so. He wanted to see if Yuuri would give in and tell him where he get the information, but when he didn't, Viktor felt extremely bad for actually going through with the plan.  
He fell asleep with guilty thoughts that he had no idea how to get rid off.

His plans about sleeping in were kind of ruined as the doorbell rang in the morning the first thing. Viktor groaned and stretched, before he got up and opened the door, still in half asleep state. 

"Congrats on being home again, boss!!" a person exclaimed holding up a cake. 

Phichit stood there, right next to Sara, Chris, Emil, Michelle, Mila, Yuri and ... Yuuri? What was Yuuri doing here?

Viktor's mouth opened wide as the little group moved past him into the house. "Wha...-Wow guys, thank you," 

"It was Yuuri's idea, actually," Phichit beamed happily. 

Viktor felt pleasently surprised by this. He hoped this was a sign Yuuri doesn't completely hate his guts now that he fired him. 

"Y-Yeah, I guess. But you did other things like bought a cake and stuff like that..." Yuuri trailed off, shy about it. Yuuri was always like this, Viktor thought. Very shy but under all that he was a passionate person. If he set his mind on something, he would end up doing it.

"Don't be so humble," Phichit swung his arm around Yuuri's shoulders and smiled at him. "We also invited others so they could see how you're doing."

Makkachin jumped from Mila's arms right onto her rightful owner and started licking Viktor's face. "Hey, Makka, I missed you too," he smiled and petted the dog's head. 

"Anyway when's the cake, it's the only reason why I'm here," Yuri grumpled and crossed his arms on his chest, which made others laugh.

"I haven't had breakfast, but I guess I can skip it for today," Viktor smiled and held Makkachin close to him. 

"It's 11 o' clock and you haven't had breakfast, I think something is wrong with Viktor. Maybe he's sick," Mila laughed. 

"For your information, you actually woke me up," Viktor smiled and looked at Yuuri who caught the gaze and turned his head away. 

"Wait what," everyone stared at their boss, who just shrugged. "I don't see the point waking up at 5 am if I'm not going anywhere," Viktor explained. "Now let's have cake!"

Between everything, Viktor snuck away to get dressed, but right as he tried to leave he bumped into Yuuri who just shyly smiled and moved out of the way. Though this was supposedly Yuuri's idea, he saw Yuuri felt uncomfortable in Viktor's presence. Was it hard feelings because he was fired? 

On the other hand, Yuuri has totally different thoughts than Viktor. He was worried about how good Viktor looked in his bed hair and oversized shirt and sweatpants, to remember the fact that he was fired from his job by this man. He didn't care about that anymore (he did, but it hurt less), he got himself a new job as a waiter in a local bar. Though the job wasn't as enjoyable as his job at Daily planet, he made it work. 

As he walked past Viktor he felt a light sting in his heart, though he tried to ignore it. He sat down next to others as they cut the cake. Viktor soon appeared and got a piece himself. They enjoyed each other's company, though Yuuri stayed silent for most of the time, which bothered Viktor the most and wanted Yuuri to speak up. 

It wasn't until later, around 2 pm, while they were hanging out, sirens could be heard from the distance and maybe Viktor caught himself looking at Yuuri way too often, but this time he was grateful, because he saw the way Yuuri's eyes widened. He whispered something in Phichit's ear and sighed. 

"Uhh sorry, guys, I will leave now. I have a shift to get to," Yuuri wasn't exactly lying, the only thing he kept to himself was that his shift didn't start until four. 

"Shift?" Viktor spoke up, confused.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you guys, I work at a bar...-" he was cut off by sirens getting louder.  "Anyway, see you," 

"Wait!" Viktor stopped him. "Uh I'll walk you out," he said and stood up before Yuuri could protest. 

"Thanks," Yuuri blushed a little as Viktor opened the door for him. 

"Yuuri?" The younger boy looked at Viktor and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," Viktor apologized. 

"For what?"

"Firing you,"

"Oh that," they fell silent for a while, then Yuuri spoke up. "Don't beat yourself over it too much, see you, Viktor,"

Viktor stopped Yuuri yet again, this time by grabbing his hand then letting it go as soon as he realized what he did. Yuuri felt a blush creep on his cheeks, but tried to ignore it. 

"Would you like to get coffee with me?" Viktor didn't dare to look Yuuri in the eyes and Yuuri just stayed on the same spot for a few minutes. 

"I-I.." 

"N-Not like that! I meant just coffee?" Viktor's sentence came out more as a question than a statement. 

"O-Oh, okay," Yuuri agreed to it. Of course he would have agreed before, but he needed to think it over. 

"Now I really got to go, I'm sorry," Yuuri quickly walked away before Viktor could stop him again. 

'Someone might be dying right now, and here I am, blushing like a mad man' Yuuri scolded himself. He quickly put on his costume and flew to the crime scene. Thankfully the accident was not serious, it was a car crash, but nobody was hurt and they already had medical attention there when Superman arrived. 

One of the policemen, whispered something like 'kinda late for him', thinking it wouldn't be heard by Superman, but he heard it nonetheless. 

Superman, now Yuuri, was trying to get through the bustling streets of Metropolis as he took a few turns and ended up in the coffee shop, right where he worked. 

The coffee was really good, though the traffic was kind of slow, he enjoyed working there. 

A few of customers came, ordered and drank their orders. Yuuri didn't have much work, it was Tuesday and it usually wasn't as crowded. Mornings and Saturdays were the busiest times for the shop. 

It was half an hour before his shift would end as the bell on the door rang and a person stepped in. 

It was the last person, Yuuri expected it to be. Viktor Nikiforov, in all his glory, stood on the doorway. 

"Yuuri?" the smaller male's eyes widened as he saw Viktor approach him at the counter. 

The shop was empty, it was half past eight in the evening after all. It was really a coincidence Viktor came to the exact coffee shop Yuuri worked in. 

But that actually wasn't the case. Viktor asked Phichit about it, though he tried to not sound as interested as he actually was. Though, Phichit gave him a little od scolding that he would never find another hard worker as Yuuri, he finally got his answer and he anxiously waited for the hour to get to see the boy again. 

Viktor purposely showed up half an hour before Yuuri's shift ended, maybe to be able to walk Yuuri home, maybe not. Who knows?

"V-Viktor. What are you doing here?" Yuuri asked as he put the cup in the dishwasher. 

"This was my favourite coffee shop before I had that accident a while ago," Viktor lied. He didn't want Yuuri to know the truth. Not just yet. 

"Oh, I'm kind of new here, so I don't know what you usually order, so uh, what do you want?" Yuuri smiled and looked at the older man, who sat down on a chair next to the counter. 

"I drink coffee with milk, please," Viktor smiled as he watched the younger prepare the coffee. 

Viktor had to admit it was the best coffee he had in years. He also haven't admitted to himself that he had a crush on the boy. For him it was only interest about why Yuuri was still so nice to him. 

"Hm, you really know how to prepare coffee," Viktor complimented. He thought about complimenting it in Russian, but Yuuri wouldn't understand it and he couldn't see the adorable blush. 

"T-Thank you," 

Why Yuuri stuttered around him so much, he had no idea. But it made him even more adorable, so Viktor didn't mind. 

"How long is your shift?" Viktor asked, though he knew since he questioned Phichit about everything. Of course the Thai boy couldn't stop teasing his boss about it, but Viktor didn't seem to mind as much as he thought he would. 

"It ends at 9, which is in half an hour. Though I don't know if anyone is coming, so maybe I'll close up sooner,"

"Do you mind me walking you home?" Viktor asked all of the sudden and it kind of shocked Yuuri, but he just smiled and shook his head. Viktor was happy and they talked, but avoided the topic of work. 

Yuuri as he said, closed up a little early, because he wanted to feel the warmth of his bed as soon as possible. He was tired, probably from listening to chatter in the shop too much. The main topic was always Superman and he felt uncomfortable listening to it so much. He tried to listening to the TV but he didn't like TV, so he tried talking to other people instead. 

Viktor and Yuuri walked home and Yuuri's hand touched Viktor's a couple of times and Yuuri could feel his cheeks heat up yet again. He was blushing way too much for a hero. 

"It's nice," Viktor commented as they walked through the lonely streets in the dark. It was calming.

The moon was high in the sky, giving then a little more lighting than just the street lights. 

Yuuri felt himself looking and only focusing on Viktor's face.

Suddenly, right out of nowhere someone pushed both to the floor. Yuuri cursed himself for not paying attention. 

Two men, both armed with guns stood above then, pointing the weapons towards the two. Viktor cursed under his breath, not knowing what to do and Yuuri felt himself panic, because of course he was stronger than these men, but if he did that Viktor would find out everything. 

"Money now or you die," Viktor looked over at Yuuri who was trapped in his own mind. Maybe giving them the money and run away would be the perfect choice, right? But the problem here was that Yuuri doubted the two men would let them go as they got their wallets. 

Did Yuuri have any choice? Viktor moved slightly, trying to maybe get away, but Yuuri stood up before Viktor could actually do anything else. 

"No," was the only thing Yuuri said. Who knows? Maybe Viktor would let him go back to work. He still had no idea about how Viktor felt about Superman. Was he a fan? A hater? He always kept professional when it came to news about the city's hero.

"Yuuri, what the hell are you doing?" Viktor watched in horror and tugged on the younger's shirt. 

"I said no. I'm not giving you my money," Yuuri repeated himself and watched as one of the men came closer an put a gun to his temple. 

"Give me the money and you can get away with your petty life," the man growled snd Yuuri just laughed. 

"C'mon shoot me," Yuuri teased. "Do it, if you're not a coward,"

"Yuuri, what the hell?!" Viktor yelled at the boy. Did he have a death wish?!

"Your brain will lie on the pavement," the man spat at Yuuri as he pulled the trigger. 

A gun shot was heard, right next to a scream that came from the silver haired man. 

But instead of the whole body falling, the only thing that fell was the glasses. "Oh damn, I hope the lenses aren't broken," Yuuri sighed as he looked in the direction of the glasses, then the bullet that lay next to his feet. 

"Y-You..-" the man was speechless, so was the other one. "Let's go, this person is a freak," 

"Na-ah, gentlemen, where do you think you're going?" Yuuri smirked as he grabbed he collar of the first person, then grabbed the other one and smashed their heads together. Not too much, just so they fell unconcious. Yuuri sighed and slicked his hair back for better view of what he was doing. He eyed Viktor who was frozen on the floor, not even daring to move. As he saw the slicked back hair and the brown piercing eyes, something clicked in his head.

Yuuri was Superman.

Superman was Yuuri. 

Yuuri tied both men together with a dirty rope he found in a garbage near them and sighed. 

Once he was done, he didn't dare to look at Viktor, because he knew Viktor made a connection. 

"Viktor, I can explain," he said, without looking at the other. 

Viktor didn't speak up, so Yuuri forced himself to turn around and face him. 

Yuuri had no idea what to do, so he just picked up his glasses and wiped them off. 

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way," Yuuri sighed. "I wish you didn't,"

Viktor didn't speak up, so Yuuri assumed the man was too shocked to do so. "Would it be easier if you spoke to Superman instead of Yuuri?" 

When Viktor said nothing, Yuuri just changed his costume in a second and walked over to Viktor and picked him up. "Let's get you home," 

As Yuuri started lifting off the ground, Viktor made a noise and hid his head into Yuuri's shoulder. 

Yuuri felt nice with Viktor being this close, but it also worried him to death what the man would think of him now. They flew across the city, Viktor not lifting his head away from Superman's shoulder. 

When they arrived, Superman placed Viktor down at his own balcony, finally making the older look at him. "I'm sorry,"

"Y-You saved my life again, why are you sorry?" Viktor finally spoke up in a hushed tone. 

"I will have to ask to keep my identity a secret, you know," Yuuri slightly changed the subject and forced a smile. "Go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow," 

Yuuri already was half in the air, when a hand on his cape stopped him. "T-Thanks,"

Yuuri looked at Viktor in surprise, but smiled at the man, before taking off towards his own apartment. Viktor stood there for quite some time, before finally realizing it was late and decided to go to bed. But if he slept at least for an hour that night, it was a lot. 

Superman bursted through the window, panting heavily and the first thing that happened was that he hugged Phichit and not let him go for a few minutes. Though, Yuuri spilled his tea, Phichit didn't mind it and hugged the boy back, knowing something must've happened. "Ready to talk?" he asked Yuuri after a few minutes of hugging. 

Yuuri wondered how many times Phichit was there for him in the past. He wondered if he would still be Superman if not for Phichit's help. 

"He found out," Yuuri mumbled and got off the Thai boy. Phichit didn't know which secret he meant and he stayed silent for Yuuri to continue. 

"Two robbers attacked us while we were walking home. Everything was perfect, but it's just my luck," Yuuri explained, while he was changing into normal clothes. "I couldn't just let them get away with it, so I had to step in of course. In the worst situation, Viktor could have gotten hurt and I-I just...-" 

"It might not seem this way right now, but you did the right thing. Viktor is a trustworthy man, he won't tell anyone about your secret," Phichit smiled at Yuuri and hugged hin again. He knew his friend needed a lot of support. He had no idea how Yuuri was able to be the superhero and battling anxiety all at once. Nonetheless, he couldn't be prouder of his best friend. 

Yuuri flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 

Phitchit told him to go to sleep, but he could hear from the other room the restless tossing around.

~~~~

Viktor slept only for an hour that night. He got up around five, because he was done with not being able to sleep. 

Yuuri was Superman. 

He admired Superman, he was a fan and Yuuri was... He was Yuuri. Yuuri has always interested him, he was quite mysterious if Viktor could say that.

"Holy shit," Viktor slapped his hand across the mouth. "I fired him for no good reason," it still bothered Viktor. "Dammit,"

The headquaters of Daily planet were being fixed and it was progressing quickly. He would be back in no time. Viktor groaned. Yuuri was the most interesting person he has even met and he had to ruin everything. 

He didn't regret finding out that Yuuri was the city's hero, he was worried that Yuuri might regret him knowing. 

Makkachin jumped to the couch next to him. "Do you think he hates me?" Viktor asked the dog and petted her on the head. Though, Makkachin didn't reply and just made herself comfortable in Viktor's lap, he took that as a yes. 

Yuuri has every right to hate his guts. 

~~~~

When Yuuri woke up he already started panicking. He had a restless night, though he managed to fall asleep after tossing around for a few hours. 

It was eight o clock, his shift not starting until 4 pm as normal. 

He got up and found a tiny note in the kitchen, saying Phichit went out with a friend. Yuuri was happy for him. 

He sat down at the table and wondered what he should get for breakfast. Not having a big appetite, he decided he would skip breakfast. 

Before he knew it, he was flying across the city, looking for something to distract him. He saw Viktor's house and a man sitting on the balcony with his poodle. 

Yuuri bit his lip. "Should I?" he asked himself as he started flying closer to Viktor's house. 

"Uh, hi," Viktor got startled by sudden voice, but quickly regained his composure and smiled at the hero. 

They awkwardly stayed like that for a few minutes. "So..." 

"So.."

"Yeah..."

"Mhm.."

The awkward silence continued. 

"OkayfineI'mheretoaskyoutokeepthisasecretbecausemylifeisoverifyoudon't," Yuuri spoke so quickly the other couldn't grab the meaning of his words. 

"Slower, please," Viktor awkwardly smiled. 

"I'm here to ask you to keep this a secret, because my life is over if you don't," Yuuri repeated himself. 

"I never intended to tell anyone," Viktor mumbled. "I'll keep it a secret, don't worry," 

The silence fell upon them again as they awkwardly stared into the distance. 

"I want to show you something. If you'd let me," Yuuri said after a few minutes. Viktor nodded, not fully knowing what the other meant. But he trusted Yuuri enough. 

Yuuri extended his hand towards Viktor, who took it and smiled. "Are you afraid of heights?" 

"No, not really, why?" Viktor asked back. 

"Well you didn't dare to look at anything yesterday while we were flying," Yuuri explained, which made Viktor blush. 

"N-No that was not it, uh that was just...-" 

"It's fine, I'm just teasing," Yuuri smiled as he lifted both of them off the floor, which made Viktor's eyes widen. 

He grabbed Viktor bridal style and flew to the sky while still firmly holding him. Viktor looked all around him, he has never seen such a beautiful view. 

The wind got colder as they were lifting more towards the sky. Then Yuuri started flying towards some destination and all Viktor could do was to enjoy the view of the city and Yuuri's face. 

His lips looked so kissable and Viktor almost kicked himself for having his kind of thoughts. Yuuri was not available like that, right?

He probably had a girlfriend that took care of him very well. And besides Phichit and Yuuri looked really friendly with each other. Maybe there was something between them?

"I know I'm cute, no need to stare at me like that," Yuuri smirked. Something about being Superman gave him the confidence he lacked as Yuuri. 

He saw Viktor blush and look away. "You are mean,"

Yuuri just smiled and shrugged. They arrived at a spot that was out of the city, it was like a forest in the middle of nothing and Viktor was finally placed down on the ground again. 

"Where are we?" he asked and Yuuri smiled.

"It's the place I like to visit when I have to think or just when I feel down," 

The grass was surrounded by tall trees, making it almost impossible to get in through anywhere else but from the air. 

"It's beautiful," Viktor said. "Who else knows about this?" 

"I found this place a while ago. I'm not sure if anyone else knows about it," Yuuri replied and sat down on the soft grass. It was almost summer and it was really warm outside. 

Viktor joined and sat down next to him. They enjoyed the sounds of nature, both of them occupied by their own thoughts. 

"Yuuri?"

"Hm?" 

"Do you have a lover?" 

Yuuri was kind of shocked by the question. 

"I'm as single as I can be," he smiled. "What about you? I'm pretty sure someone has caught your eye," 

"Yeah someone did," Yuuri felt sadness when he heard those words. 

"They must be very special then," Yuuri said and tried to cover the sad tone in his voice. 

"They are, indeed," 

They ended up lying in the grass together, looking up in the clear sky.

Then finally, Viktor turned to Yuuri. "Can I kiss you?"

Yuuri's eyes widened. "W-What?" 

"Uh I'm sorry, I just," Viktor didn't have words. He should've thought this through. But before he could continue, Yuuri's lips were pressed against his. The kiss ended too soon for Viktor and he pulled Yuuri back in for another. 

Yuuri blushed as he pulled back and frowned. "Is this only because I'm Superman?" 

Viktor was surprised by Yuuri's words. He never actually thought about that, but he was sure as hell that he liked Yuuri, not Superman. 

"No. This is because you're Yuuri," he said. "Why do you think I fired you in the first place? I was worried you were doing some illegal stuff just to get information and I was worried you might get hurt. I also didn't want to admit it to myself, but I really like you and I can only hope you like me back, because if you don't, this will sound really weird and...-" he was cut off by a kiss and he smiled. 

"I just wanted to make sure," Yuuri smiled at Viktor. "Thank you,"

"Don't ever try to scare me as you did yesterday, though. Swear to god, Yuuri, I thought you were going to die," 

"Yeah, yeah," 

"Don't yeah, yeah me, mister. I'm going to break up with you if you do something like that again,"

"Since when are we dating?" 

"Since I said so,"

"When did you say so?" 

"I'm not sure, but I'm saying this right now. You are my boyfriend," Viktor smirked. "I'm not giving you to anyone,"

"Hmm, and if I refuse?"

"It wasn't a question,"

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaay this has like 6k words, I'm not used to writing this much, holy crap. Anyway I hope you like it, I don't even know what I was writing oops.  
> Sorry for all the typos and mistakes I made I'm too lazy to go through all of it again.


End file.
